


Comfort

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Jack is a cutiepie, i use she/her pronouns, movie night with the boys!!, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: The readers gets invited to have a movie night with the boys. Luckily for her, that means she gets to spend the night. That also means, she gets to spend a lot of time with her crush - Jack Kline.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr. Here was the request prompt:
> 
> HEY! I just came across your blog and I fell in love with it!! I’d want to request Jack x Reader where both have secret crushes on each other and she’s invited to sleep in the bunker for a night and she and Jack make a movie night in his room and a romance movie is next on tv and can it please be super fluffy?

When you were invited for an impromptu movie night and hang out with the boys at the Bunker, there was no way you could possibly turn that down. You hadn’t seen Sam, Dean and Cas, three guys you considered to be kind of like your older brothers that you never wanted, but could never give up, in what seemed like forever; even though you lived only an hour or so away from the Bunker. But between them hunting and you hunting, it was really hard to actually hang out with each other properly; because FaceTiming (at least for you), didn’t count as hanging out. But not seeing Sam, Dean and Cas wasn’t the only reason you were excited about going to the movie night and hang out; one of the main reasons you were excited was because the man (well, more like boy) you have been crushing on for months was going to be there.

The first time you had met Jack was about four months ago, and when you first met him, you instantly felt like there was something different about him. And you weren’t talking about the fact that he was the son of the all mighty powerful archangel Lucifer, no; that wasn’t really it. But, when you first met him, you instantly felt like there was a spark between the two of you. And this spark was something that you hadn’t felt in a very long time; a spark that you hadn’t felt since before you started hunting. The instant spark and connection you felt with Jack was something that both made you happy and terrified. You wanted to put yourself out there again, but you were also scared to; because the last time you put yourself out there, you winded up becoming a hunter only a few years later.

When you arrived at the Bunker you sighed in relief. It had taken you a lot longer to get here than originally planned, due to people not knowing how to drive for some reason, which shocked you because between your hometown and Lebanon was pretty much small towns, and usually they gave you no problem up until now. Holding your duffel bag on your shoulder, you sent a text to the group chat that you had with Sam and Dean to notify them that you were here and that you were entering the Bunker so they didn’t shoot you. 

Opening to the door of the Bunker, you were greeted by Sam and Dean standing on top of the stairs, with huge grins on their faces. “Hey boys!” You said happily, putting down your duffel on the floor and hugged both Dean and Sam. “I wasn’t sure what movies you had, so I brought some from home.” You commented, lifting your duffel back up on your shoulder again.

“You didn’t bring any chick flicks with did you?” Dean teased and you hit him playfully on the shoulder.

“Oh shut it. You love chick flick movies.” You teased back, and all Dean did was grin at you. You looked over the railing expecting Cas and Jack to be there as a little bit of a surprise, but neither one of them were there; just a bunch of lore books surprisingly stacked neatly on the table. You turned back to Sam and Dean. “Where are my other boys?” You asked.

“Cas is out on,” Dean held up his hands doing air quotes, “angel business,” he put his hands down, “And Jack is in his room doing God knows what.” He said. “But don’t worry, they’ll both be ready for movie night. In the meantime, we can order food.” Dean said starting to head down the stairs into the main area of the War Room. “Pizza good?”

You nodded. “I’m always down for pizza.” You let out a laugh, and Sam smiled as the two of you headed down the stairs into the same area Dean was in.

About an hour had gone by, and both Jack and Cas were now in the room Dean dubbed in man cave along with you, Sam and Dean. There was four boxes of pizza on the table along with two cases of six pack beers. At first, when Dean had ordered four large pizzas and Sam brought in two cases of beer, you thought that it was going to be too much because Jack wasn’t really the drinking type and Cas didn’t eat or drink, that there would be no way that mainly you, Dean and Sam could finish all of this food; but then again, you underestimated yours and Dean’s stomachs.

“So who’s winning the slice count?” Sam asked, waving the white napkin of defeat and placing his paper plate in one of the empty pizza boxes.  
You and Dean looked at each other and mentally counted. “I think I’m at six.” You said.

“Eight.” Dean smirked, finishing up his last slice.

“I don’t know if I’m impressed or disgusted.” You commented, also finishing up your final slice.

“It’s both for me.” Sam said, grabbing your now finished plate and placing it in the empty box he put his plate in.

“Are we going to watch a movie now?” Jack asked, sounding super excited, but also trying to tone down the fact that he was super excited.

You nodded. “Yep.” You told him. “What are you guys in the mood for?” You asked. You walked over to you duffel bag that was by the doorway of the man cave and unzipped it, starting to pull out some of the movies you had brought. “I have horror, comedy, romance – but I know that’s out of the question.” Which you were slightly disappointed about, but tried not to show it. “I also have action and fantasy.”

“Horror.” Dean said.

“Comedy.” Sam said.

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Cas voted.

“Fantasy sounds interesting..” Jack chimed in with.

You sighed. You hated when you all couldn’t agree on a movie genre. “Fantasy it is!” You said, putting the rest of the movies back.

“What! Come on!” Dean said, taking a swig of his beer.

You walked over to the DVD player, popping out the DVD and placing it into the player. “Since we all couldn’t agree, and Jack hasn’t really experienced movies yet, I went with his option. Besides, you guys like Star Wars.” You commented, walking over to your seat again, DVD remote in hand.

Dean slightly rolled his eyes, but both Cas and Sam seemed pretty happy with your choice. Sam wasn’t a huge fan of horror movies, unlike you and Dean, and Cas didn’t really have a particular favorite genre; but Jack hasn’t seen a lot of movies yet; and you kind of wanted to pick something that you knew that he was going to enjoy.

A few hours went by, and Sam looked down at his watch after the second movie had finished and was rolling the credits. “I think I’m gonna head off to bed.” He said, getting up from the chair. He slightly stretched, and let out a yawn. “Night, and see you all tomorrow.”

“Night Sammy.” You said. You got up from your chair and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Sam smiled at you, and walked out of the room. Once Sam walked out of the room, you looked over and saw Dean basically passed out in his arm chair; his mouth half open, snoring softly. You walked over to Dean and placed your hand on his shoulder, shoving it a little to try and wake him up. “Dean.” You said. No response. “Dean,” you said, but a little bit louder this time. This time there was a response, and he woke up. A part of you felt bad for waking him up because it was really hard for him to sleep, but at the same time, you thought that it was a good idea for him to actually get up so he could actually go to his bedroom and get some sleep. “Why don’t you go to bed?” You suggested.

“Good idea.” He lazily said, getting up from his chair. Without any prompts, Dean kissed you on the top of the head and gave you a hug. “Night sweetheart.” He said and released the hug.

“Night Dean.” You said, and Dean walked out of the room to his own room. You went back to your seat and the only people remaining now were you, Cas and Jack, and you were nowhere near even tired. “Did you guys want to watch another movie or?” You were definitely up for another movie, but weren’t sure if they were up for it, well, you were 90% sure Jack was up for another one, it was more of, if Cas was up for another one.

“Actually, I have some…things I have to take care of.” Cas said and stood up from his chair.

“Oh…Okay,” you said, sounding slightly disappointed. “See you tomorrow?” You questioned, walking over to Cas with your arms out, ready to hug him.

“No promises.” Cas said hugging you.

You nodded in response, and before you could even blink, he was gone. You turned to face Jack who still had the biggest smile on his face. Seeing that smile only made you smile. “Did you want to keep watching Star Wars? You seem to really like it.” You commented. You walked over to your duffel, and grabbed the third movie.

“Can we watch one of the romance movies you have?” He asked, which caught you a little off guard. You turned to face Jack, still holding the Star Wars movie in your hand.

“You want to watch a romance movie?” You asked. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t mind watching Star Wars honestly.”

“Well, before we started watching the movies, you seemed really disappointed that no one wanted to watch a romance movie, but clearly you did.” He commented. “And since you put in Star Wars for me, I want to watch romance for you.” His said, his smile so genuine and his comment making your heart melt.

“Okay.” You said, trying to keep the huge grin on your face from getting any bigger, but there was no way that was happening any time soon. You grabbed one of the romance movies you brought with you, and switched the Star Wars one from the DVD player into the case and placing the romance one into the player. Once doing so, you sat down next to Jack and hit play on the movie.

While the movie was playing, every so often, you took a glimpse at Jack to see if he was enjoying the movie or not; and from each time you looked at him, he seemed to be really enjoying it. After 30 – 45 minutes into the movie, Jack turned to you and asked, “Y/N, why do you like romantic films?”

You thought about it for a moment and shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean…It’s just nice to see other people fall in love and be happy.” You said. “And…” You were hesitant about saying your next comment, but decided to say it anyway. “Sometimes it’s nice to live vicariously through other people, especially if they have what you know you’ll never have or experience.” You said, kind of mumbling the last few words. Love was something you hadn’t experienced in a very long time. It was something you wanted to experience again, but at the same time, you weren’t sure if you could handle it again.

“Do you think you’ll never find love?” Jack asked. 

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I want to find love again but, I’m afraid to put myself out there again.”

“Why?” He was curious, that was for sure, but you weren’t sure if you wanted to share with him the reason. A part of you wanted to tell him, but at the same time, there was another part of you that didn’t want to share, because you were afraid that the hurt would come back up again. Even though you still felt the hurt, sometimes talking about it made it a lot worse. The only people that knew the whole story was Sam and Dean; not even Cas knew the whole thing.

You sighed, deciding that you’d be vague. You looked at him, serious. “A few years ago, I lost my boyfriend; and losing him was the reason I started hunting.” You began to say, and Jack just looked at you, hanging on your every word. “We had been together for about a year, so we decided that it was time for us to move in together.” You paused, picturing the conversation in your mind. “Since neither one of us had the room in our own apartments, we decided to find a whole new one. That was mistake number one.” You said, and you could feel your eyes wanting to produce tears. At that moment, Jack placed his hand on yours. A reassuring smile on his face.

“You don’t have to tell me if the memory is too painful for you.” He said, keeping that same reassuring smile. At that moment, you felt a small tear roll down your cheek, and you weren’t completely sure as to why there was one. Without any hesitation, Jack wiped the tear away from your cheek; something you really didn’t expect him to do. His hands felt warm and soft against your cheek. Even though the feeling was only for a brief second, the feeling of his hand on your cheek lingered there for a moment; almost as if your cheek was treasuring the feeling.

“Jack…” You began to say, but before you could finish your sentence, his lips were on yours. The kiss didn’t last long, it was more like a peck, but it was nice. His lips were softer than you pictured they would be, but he was as gentle as you thought, maybe even a little bit more. When I opened my eyes again, he was looking at me, a soft smile on his face, his hands still in mine. “Jack…” You started to trail off before speaking again. “Why did you just kiss me?” You asked. You weren’t mad by any means, just curious.

“You seemed sad, and, I don’t like when you’re sad, because when you’re sad, I’m sad.” He nodded to himself.

You took a deep breath, and thought about what you were going to say. Trying to find the best way to word it without sounding like you were mad. “Is that the only reason you kissed me? Because, kissing someone when they’re sad doesn’t work on everyone.” You said.

Jack thought for a moment before answering. “No. I also did it because I like you.” He said. “And I asked Sam, Dean and Cas about it.”

“About you liking me?” You questioned, and he nodded.

“I told them that whenever I hear your voice, or see you, it makes me feel good. And I like whenever you’re around, and I like that you don’t treat me badly because of who my father is –” You cut him off, giving him the same kind of kiss he gave you. When you were done kissing him, you looked at him and waited for him to respond. You saw his eyes go a little wider, and saw his face light up. “Do you…Do you like me?” He asked like a giddy school boy. You nodded.

“I do. And if I’m being honest, I haven’t felt this way in an extremely long time.” You said. You started rubbing your thumb on his hand, just feeling the smoothness.

“I’d like you to be my girlfriend.” He said, very confident and out of the blue. You almost choked at his question; good thing you didn’t have anything in your mouth or you’d do a spit take.

“Jack, not that’s really how it works.” You said. “Let’s start with a date first.” You suggested and he nodded in agreement. Your first date was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
